Bloody Decition
by Gore-chan
Summary: La sangre los une, pero un gran secreto talvez los separe, G27 y otras parejas  YAOI ALERT PROXIMAMENTE, Un Tsuna mitad vampiro mitad humano tendra que aprender a controlar sus tentaciones  SANGRE  antes de que Giotto no pueda.LEE PARA SABER QUE PASARA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic (decía que seria de romance pero eso habra hasta el capitulo 2 o mas adelante), de G27 XD amo a esta pareja

Los personajes no son mios, ...si lo fueran verian a un tsuna con una minifalda en manos de giotto-sama (babas) bueno, dejen reviews porfa

* * *

BLOODY DECITION

CAP 1 ¿Qué soy yo?

Está lloviendo, Personas corriendo, ¿Por qué?

-Tranquilo Tsu-kun,( la voz de una mujer)

-Mama, mamaaaaaaa, un niño llorando

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Tsunayoshi-kun, esta persona…

(-quien es)

-Aaaaaaah, Huh? Que fue eso; dice un chico de cabello Castaño y ojos como la miel acabado de despertar de un sueño que parecía recordar

-Tsunayoshi, Giotto lo espera; dice un hombre de cabellos y ojos rojos carmesí apenas entrando al cuarto del chico

-Eh? Aaaaah el desayuno!, dice el chico con desesperación, tratando de cambiarse las ropas de pijama

-Ah!, se sonroja el hombre de cabellos pelirrojos al ver al chico solamente en ropa interior

-Que pasa G. ? No entiendo porque se sonroja si usted como yo somos chicos, dice el niño con tierna voz

-Ah ah…lo siento, dice G. de forma un poco desconsolada

-Vamos, Onii-san y los demás nos están esperando, dice Tsuna con una sonrisa inocente

-Ah, Sí; diciendo esto, provoca que G. se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba y debería

Bajando los escalones del piso de arriba Tsuna y G. se dirigen al comedor (graaaaaaaaan comedor) para desayunar.

-Buenos días, Tsunayoshi-kun, dice un hombre de cabellos rubios, con ojos como el cielo más brillante, atractivo, que cualquiera se derretiría por una sonrisa que diera, excepto una persona, esa persona era su lindo Tsuna.

-Buenas, onii-san, gokudera kun, yamamoto, hibari-san, y todos, pero, onii-san, no había algo importante de lo que querías hablarnos; el chico pregunta un poco emocionado y dudoso del asunto

-No te apresures, tenemos mucho tiempo, pero antes, necesitas desayunar, no quiero que mi Tsunayoshi enferme por mala nutrición, jajajaja, ríe orgullosamente el hombre (HORROR)

-Onii-san cada vez da más miedo, dice en su mente el chico con miedo.-AH? Mukuro, Daemon-san, buenos días; el chico dice esto viendo entrar a los dos antes mencionados a la habitación con un aspecto de adormilados

-Me voy; dice hibari de una forma que pareciera estar molesto

-(bostezando) Que amargado; dice Mukuro tratándose de burlar de Hibari

-Te mordere hasta la muerte!,hibari volteando a ver a mukuro de una forma amenazante

-Ya empezaron, se decía tsuna en su mente repetidas veces mientras Yamamoto reía

-Basta Mukuro, dice con excepción Daemon

-Ah! Estabas ahí todo el tiempo?; dice Mukuro sorprendido, como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace rato

-Ah, es cierto donde estaban ustedes dos anoche?, dice Yamamoto un poco dudoso

-Hey juudaime, mientras ellos discuten por qué no salimos de paseo?, dice gokudera felizmente

-No puede!, dice Giotto rápidamente llevándose a Tsuna de los brazos corriendo.

Gokudera sorprendido se queda solitario desayunando azul de la decepcion

-Maldición! siempre me quedo solo!, se decía gokudera tratando de terminar su desayuno (El esta comiendo pankekes XD)

-Hey! Cabeza de pulpo, quisiera una pelea?, dice ryohei, un chico medio moreno de cabellos albinos y ojos grises.-Ah?, dice escuchando unos gritos que vienen del pasillo

-Aaaah! Devuélvelo Lambo!; una voz femenina, de acento chino quien venía de una niña de 5 años de nombre I-pin (Por que sale? luego lo pondre)

-Gyahahahaha, este libro ahora es de lambo -san, dice el niño llamado lambo de forma pícara

-No lambo-kun ese es mi diario, no puede leerlo! Dice una chica de cabellos y ojos morados con el mismo peinado de Mukuro, una PIÑA, con un parche en el ojo derecho corriendo tras el ladrón quien le había quitado su querido diario

-Ah? Que son esos gritos, dice Mukuro con sueño

-AY, buaaaaaaa, lambo-san se ha chocado contra alguien, llorando y chillando dice el pequeño niño vaca

-Eh? Que es esto?, con curiosidad dice Mukuro sosteniendo el libro de la chica de su mismo aspecto

-No Mukuro-sama no lo abra, dice la chica de nombre Chrome corriendo hacia si querido diario, como si hubiera algo escrito dentro como para no permitir que Mukuro lo viera

-Es tuyo Chrome?, dice Mukuro curioso

-AH, si, por cierto Mukuro-sama ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Daemon-san anoche?, dice la chica un poco preocupada

-Ahhh, bueno, eso es una larga historia que no quiero recordar ahora; diciendo eso, la verdad si lo recordaba

FLASHBACK

-Daemon, no debemos hacer esto, es muy noche para hacer estas cosas, aah no haga eso, dice Mukuro como si estuviera adolorido

-Tranquilo, después de terminar podrás ir a descansar, dice esto como si lo estuviera manipulando Daemon a Mukuro

-No daemon, es muy aburrido, cazar luciérnagas por la noche no es nada divertido, y deja mi mano en paz, me estás lastimando, dice Mukuro enojado

-Cazar luciérnagas no es aburrido, si te dedicas a ello se te empieza a hacer entretenido, decía Daemon medio enojado

Mukuro después de eso queda sorprendido de lo infantil que podía ser su mentor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bu, bueno mejor vayamos adonde Giotto y Tsuna, de acuerdo?, dice Mukuro nervioso

-Ah, está bien, dice Chrome

Giotto empieza una plática sería, dejando a Tsuna sorprendido y un tanto frenético y boquiabierto.

-Qué, a que te refieres con eso, no puede ser, si yo, entonces onii-san…, dice Tsuna siendo interrumpido por Giotto

-Así es, somos vampiros, bebemos la sangre de otros para sobrevivir, por eso y la seguridad suya lo he traído lejos de su madre, para enseñarle a controlar los poderes que pueden afectarle a usted como a los que lo rodean, dice Giotto seriamente (Sintiendo remordimiento)

Tsuna pensativo, y rápidamente abren todos la puerta para entrar a la habitación

-Ya estamos aquí de que quería hablarnos Giotto, dice Mukuro apresurado y un tanto lleno de emoción.-Ah, porque tanto silencio?, dice dudoso

-No es nada, ya no importa pueden retirarse, dice Giotto serio

Tsunayoshi mantiene la mirada baja sin voltear a ver a nadie mientras todos se retiran

-Este no es sólo tu asunto Tsunayoshi, dice Giotto saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Tsuna

Giotto va a su habitación y se encierra

-Onii-san, porque…?, dice Tsuna triste

Tsuna no entendía a que se refería Giotto, entonces pensó en las palabras que había pronunciado su querido Onii-san:

-Eres un vampiro

Pero aun así, las dudas empezaron a crecer, la curiosidad abundaba, simplemente no podía aceptar la realidad de pertenecer a un grupo de criaturas que les roban la vida a los humanos.

G. entra a la habitación de Giotto

-Giotto, que sucedió hay dentro, preocupado pregunta G. a su amigo

-No es nada, dice Giotto fríamente

-Pero….

-Dije que no es nada! Grita Giotto poniendo más tensa la atmosfera

Dicha la manera en que decía estas palabras, G. entendía que Giotto no estaba nada feliz, más bien preocupado y también que necesitaba estar solo. G. abandonando la habitación, Giotto comienza a pensar.

De repente a Giotto le da un ataque, no uno de corazón, uno de los que abundan en los vampiros por falta de sangre, Giotto necesitaba esa sangre tan especial, sus ojos tan azules se habían vuelto de un color rojo carmesí brillante, sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, pero él no quería cualquiera, unos deseos en su mente, solo pensaba en…

-Tsunayoshi…porque tú?, dice Giotto dejando la atmosfera en silencio

Daemon quien espiaba desde fuera se preguntaba..

-Me pregunto que le vera Giotto a ese chico…Mmm, descubrirlo será más divertido de lo que imaginaba, decía Daemon con la misma ironía que llevaba a todas partes…

FIN DEL Capitulo…..ADELANTOS… -Onii-san yo…-No entiendo…Porque?.. PROXIMO CAPITULO…PERDÓN…Onii-san, no quiero hacerte sufrir más….

* * *

Esto vino cuando trataba de buscar Nocturne , aunque ... bueno ya nada

Dejen reviwes si ya terminaron de leer... Solo les digo que Daemon planea hacerle lago a Tsuna (MALDITO DAEMON POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER TAN HERMOSO?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiii Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa! este es el segundo capitulo de mi genialisisisima saga vampiresca

Al parecer Daemon hara algo ARRRRRRR xD Recordado que el anime ni personajes son mios...Si se preguntan cuando violara Giotto a Tsuna, el en algunos ocasiones acosara al mas pequeño como lo vemos en Swiden Crow XD estaba bonito

* * *

CAP 2 Perdón

Tsuna va a la habitación (gran habitación) de Giotto-sama, pero….

-Onii-san, onii-san, yo quería…onii-san? Dónde estás?, dice Tsunayoshi observando la habitación que al parecer estaba deshabitaba, de repente alguien más entra.

-Tsunayoshi, Giotto no va a volver hasta más tarde, dice G. al darse cuenta que lo buscaba

-¿A dónde fue? Pero, antes de irse, que mirada tenía en el rostro, dice el niño un poco serio y preocupado

-(desconsolado) Parecía enfadado. Usted sabe algo sobre eso?, dejando ese tema, fue a un asunto que tenía con otros líderes de otras familias, aunque no lo crea el trabaja duro por mantener la seguridad de todos nosotros, principalmente la suya, Tsunayoshi, el teme que algún día lleguen a lastimarlo

-(pensativo) Onii-san, realmente se preocupa por mí, el trabaja tan duro, y yo…yo…sólo le exijo respuestas que no valen la pena de entender, dice el chico en su mente un poco desconsolado.

Mientras, Mukuro y los demás estaban en la biblioteca leyendo libros como si no hubiera nada más que hacer.

-Aaaaah!(grita ryohei desesperado), No entiendo nada AL EXTREMO!

-Como va a entender con ese cerebro suyo cabeza de césped, dice gokudera por hablar

-Que dice cabeza de pulpo! , grita ryohei haciendo escándalo en toda la sala

-Gokudera, Sempai, traten de conservar la calma, Yamamoto trata de tranquilizar el ambiente

-Mukuro-sama está durmiendo, así que… por favor no hagan más ruido, dice Chrome

-Lambo-san es un artista, dice de una forma para llamar la atención el pequeño niño vaca

-Lambo, no presuma, dice I-pin

-(amargamente) Oigan, ustedes dos, cálmense o los morderé hasta la muerte, dice hibari de una forma amenazante

-si, hibari san, dice I-pin un poco sonrojada _/_

-Tch, aun no puedo olvidar lo que escuchamos, dice gokudera de una forma muy seria

-A que te refieres eh? Gokudera, pregunta Yamamoto

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, no puedo creer que mi, digo, el juudaime sea un vampiro, dice gokudera tomando muy enserio el asunto

-Tiene razón, (despertándose), el asunto de los vampiros y todo esto, ha impactado mucho, dice Mukuro empezando a tomar enserio el asunto que acaba de aparecer

-Ese asunto, me pregunto… que tendrá que ver con nosotros, dice Chrome triste y preocupada

-Chrome…ah es verdad, igual Giotto es uno de ellos, los demás igual tienen que saber no es así?, dice Mukuro emocionado

-Ellos no volverán hasta el mes próximo…idiota, dice hibari

-Tch…hm, no importa, lo descubriremos por nosotros mismos, esperen, y Daemon y G.? Piensa Mukuro en voz alta

-Am No habían dicho que tenían cosas pendientes por hacer? dice Chrome

-Me pregunto qué cosas serán? Se pregunta gokudera

Tsuna se encontraba solo en la sala de estar, con una mirada triste, se acercaba Daemon.

-Tsunayoshi, podría venir un momento conmigo? Dice Daemon

-Ah?...está bien

Pasan por el corredor.

-Daemon-san, de que quería hablarme? Pregunta el chico un poco nervioso

Daemon jala a Tsuna del brazo a la fuerza hasta entrar a un cuarto alejado de los demás, cierra la puerta fuertemente acorralando al pobre chico asustado por las acciones que hizo.

-No sé que ve en ti, pero yo lo averiguare incluso si es necesario por las malas, dice Daemon de una forma amenazante, aventando al chico hacia una cama que se encontraba en la habitación y encimándose

-Daemon-san no entiendo que trata de decir, lo que vaya a hacerme por favor no lo haga, dice el pobre chico tirando lagrimas de miedo

-Lo que trato de decir es q….; Daemon es interrumpido por Giotto quien rápidamente entra a la habitación

-Tsuna! , grita Giotto

-Onii-san! , grita Tsuna feliz

-Daemon, no sé qué tratabas de hacerle pero…

-Ha, ya no importa, nos vemos para la cena, dice Daemon tranquilamente mientras sale de la habitación

-Tsunayoshi, está bien? , Le hizo algún daño? , pregunta Giotto lleno de preocupación y desesperación

-Onii-san, yo quería..Pedirle perdón por la actitud que presente, en ese momento solo pensaba en mi mismo, dice Tsuna tirando lágrimas

-Ya no importa, lo único que me interesa ahora es que usted sea feliz, dice Giotto dando una sonrisa

-Oh? Sí; dice Tsuna sonrojado, provocando que el otro igualmente se sonrojara

-Que… Kawaii, dice Giotto en voz baja, de repente le da un ataque, solo por ver el cuello descubierto de Tsuna sentía unos deseos de morder y beber la sangre del aquel pobre chico, cayendo al suelo.

-Eh?, pasa algo onii-san? dice Tsuna

-E…EH? nada…vayamos a buscar a los demás a ver qué están haciendo, decía Giotto mientras trataba de controlarse

Van por el corredor hasta llegar una gran puerta que era la de la biblioteca (Una gran, graaaaaaaaan puerta).

-Ah, JUUDAIME!; grita gokudera al ver a Tsuna entrar

-Ves, te dije que estaba bien; dice Mukuro a hibari

-Tú eras el que se moría de ganas por saber que sucedía con ellos, decía hibari tranquilamente mientras leía un libro

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ustedes; decía yamamoto para calmar la atmosfera y no quedarese como el calladito

-Aun tengo algo que preguntarles a los que están presentes en esta habitación a excepción mía y de Tsunayoshi, decía Giotto un poco serio,-Realmente están de acuerdo en aceptar a Tsunayoshi como vampiro, preguntaba Giotto

-Onii-san!, grito Tsuna preocupado por la respuesta de los otros

-Por supuesto que sí, no importa si el Juudaime es humano o no, nosotros lo queremos, decía Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun…, Tsuna se sintió feliz con las palabras de su compañero

-Yo igual, después de todo, para eso existen los amigos, decía Yamamoto

-Nosotros igual, decía Mukuro

-Sí, igual Chrome dice

-Nosotros igual, no es verdad, Hibari?, decía ryohei

-Sí, claro, decía Hibari mientras leía su libro (enbobado)

-Lambo-san igual, decía el niño vaquita

-I-pin igual, decía I-pin

-Chicos…; decía Tsuna feliz

-Hey, Hibari-san, el libro que está leyendo es mi diario!; decía Chrome mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos a Hibari

-Entonces, esa era la razón de porque decía tanto sobre la piña andante; decía Hibari tratándose de burlar

-Ehhhhh, no es cierto; se sonrojaba la pobre chica

Todos reían de tan gracioso momento, Giotto se alejaba de la sala, Tsuna se da cuenta.

-Onii-san a donde va?

Giotto solo respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Tsunayoshi, lo cual hizo a Giotto feliz; mientras reían, Giotto fue a solas con Daemon, sin darse cuenta de que Tsunayoshi los estaba espiando por curiosidad

-Daemon, no entiendo lo que tratas de hacer pero no permitiré que lo utilices para beneficio tuyo, decía Giotto con enojo

-Es por la sangre verdad? Lo sabía (la mirada de Giotto lo había delatado ¿quien lo diria?), Decía Daemon irónicamente

Giotto pone una mirada sería, mientras Tsunayoshi se hacía dudas sobre las palabras que había escuchado

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

ADELANTOS

Ese conejo de peluche…A donde vamos PROXIMO CAPITULO: Paz….Oh miren un trozo de pastel ... Me lo puedo comer? XD

* * *

Bueno, eso fue mi segundo cap.

Si pueden dejen reviews que apenas estoy empezando, para ver sus opiniones que hasta ahora llevo escrito el cap 4

Acepto Tonfas, Piñas, X-burners y mordidas XD

GRAX POR LEER Ô U Ô


	3. Chapter 3

Con este serían ya 3 capitulos de mi fabulosa saga vampiresca XD creo que voy a llorar T _ T GIOTTO-SAMA CONSUELAME

Giotto_Lo siento estoy ocupado haciendo "cosas" con Tsuna XD

Tsuna_yO TE CONSUELO CON TAL DE QUE NO ME TOQUEN!

Giotto_No Tsuna tu ere mio

Gore-chan_Si Tuna digo tsuna no seas, bueno recordando ni los personajes y la serie son mios, solo los utlilizo para mis necesidades XD DISFRUTEN

* * *

PITULO 3 Paz

Después de escuchar la conversación entre Daemon y Giotto, Tsuna se dirige hacia la entrada para salir y tomar aire fresco haciéndose dudas sobre lo que acababa de escuchar

-Me preguntó a que se referiría Daemon…Ahhh, mejor dejare de preocuparme y le preguntare a Onii-san luego, decía el chico relajado

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, todos los demás planeaban juntos sobre un evento especial que se iba a realizar por la noche…

-Muy bien, tenemos 7 horas para terminar los preparativos antes de que lleguen todos los invitados y darle la sorpresa a Tsuna!, decía Giotto orgulloso y emocionado escondiendo su preocupación

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la decoración, decía Chrome tratando de decir que Hibari, Mukuro, I-pin, Lambo y ella serían quienes se encargarían de la decoración del supuesto evento

-Nosotros dos de la cocina, decía Yamamoto refiriéndose a Gokudera y él

-Sí, al fin podré demostrarle al Juudaime que puedo ser útil de vez en cuando, decía gokudera emocionado

-Y yo de recibir al EXTREMO a los invitados!, decía ryohei con impaciencia

-Entonces yo me encargare de entretener a Tsunayoshi mientras ustedes se encargan de los arreglos, los demás que queden apoyaran a los que necesiten ayuda, decía Giotto mientras se alejaba, pero….

-Pero por que hasta ahora se te vino esa idea? , preguntaban los recién llegados quienes eran, Knuckle, Asari Ugetsu, Alaudi, Lampo quienes venían de su viaje de negocios

-Ah, llegaron, bueno…yo, decía Giotto un poco avergonzado

-Se te olvido, no es así?, decía Alaudi

-No…no… no es así, es solo que… Ahhh, tienes razón, he pasado tanto tiempo pensando que se me ha olvidado su cumpleaños, bueno, ya no importa, ahora debemos preocuparnos por el asunto de la fiesta; decía el rubio con orgullo

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! , gritan todos con emoción

-Bueno, les deseo buena suerte…, alejándose de la habitación dice Giotto

Giotto va rápidamente donde Tsunayoshi antes de que este salga

-Tsunayoshi! grita Giotto apresurado

-Ah? Onii-san pasa algo?, preguntaba el chico,-será que recordara que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Se decía en su mente, ya que los otros supuestamente tampoco lo recordaban

-Qué tal si salimos de paseo? Decía Giotto con una sonrisa encantadora

-Ah, sí; decía Tsuna un poco desilusionado

Salen de la mansión dirigiéndose a la ciudad donde Giotto estaba seguro que podría entretener a Tsuna el tiempo suficiente para dejar a los demás terminar los preparativos

Ya en la ciudad…

-Onii-san, para que me hizo venir aquí ya que parece que va a llover, decía Tsuna agarrado del brazo de Giotto

-No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos Tsunayoshi, decía Giotto con una sonrisa que cautivaba a los que pasaban cerca

-Aaaaaaah, que sexy!, decía una mujer que estaba con su amiga

Todas las mujeres suspiraban cada vez que Giotto pasaba cerca de ellas, poniendo celoso a Tsuna

-No me gusta estar aquí, decía Tsuna celoso y un poco sonrojado

-Ah? Jajajaja, Tsunayoshi, usted está usted celoso? se le nota en rojo rostro lleno de vergüenza, decía Giotto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eh? N-no-no es cierto!, decía Tsuna avergonzado de las palabras de Giotto, -EH? Esta es… , decía con nostalgia

-Que sucede?, preguntaba Giotto desconcertado

-Aquí fue donde lo vi…, decía Tsuna,- aquí fue donde vendían el conejito de peluche que en ese entonces yo quería de regalo de cumpleaños, la tienda estaba cerrada, esa fue la última vez que di un paseo con mi madre

-(poniendo una cara triste) Su madre está bien Tsunayoshi, después de decir esto Giotto lanza una sonrisa hacia el chico

Empezando a llover, el chico se sonroja por la sonrisa

-Ah? (sintiendo gotas que caían del cielo), ya está lloviendo, ya no importa, el conejo ya no está, parece que ya tenía un nuevo dueño desde hace poco; dice Tsuna haciendo que Giotto igual se ponga triste aunque no lo demostrara

-Ya empezó a oscurecer (decía Giotto en su mente al ver la hora) - el clima está empeorando, ser mejor que regresemos, Decía Giotto

-Sí, decía Tsuna asintiendo la cabeza

De regreso, los dos todos mojados notan que hay muchas personas en vehículos muy lujosos entrando a la mansión

-Llegamos tarde (diciendo esto en su mente)- Vamos, entremos por aquí, decía Giotto jalando Tsuna sin que nadie los viera

-Onii-san, quienes son esas personas? Que está ocurriendo?, adentro, decía el chico preocupado

-Es una sorpresa, decía Giotto de forma que hacía que la preocupación del chico creciera mas

Ya adentro, Giotto se aseguro de que nadie, absolutamente nadie los viera

-Ya deberían estar aquí, decía G. con preocupación

-Y donde está el adorable cumpleañero, decía una invitada impaciente

-Eh…no tardan en venir, decía G. viendo a Giotto entrar al edificio

Todos, incluyendo a los organizadores, estaban impacientes y preocupados por la tardanza de Giotto y Tsuna, mientras por las escaleras

-Tsunayoshi, vaya rápido a su habitación y cámbiese rápido por favor, asegúrese de ponerse la ropa que le han dejado, lo veré en la sala de baile que queda al fondo, decía Giotto apresurado

-Sí, (entrando al cuarto y viendo las prendas tan elegantes que le habían dejado) En que pensara ahora Onii-san?, se preguntaba Tsuna dudoso

Mientras tanto, Giotto quien se había cambiado las prendas mojadas por unas secas más elegantes para el evento entra al salón.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, decía Giotto a los invitados

Acercándose G.-Llegaste muy tarde (en voz baja dice)

-Y que pasó con Tsunayoshi? Se preguntaba la gente hasta que ven que se abren las puertas

-Huh? Que es esto?, decía Tsuna quien acababa de entrar

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi, decía Giotto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Onii-san…., (mientras que daba Tsuna boquiabierto, Giotto le daba un obsequio)

-Esto es de parte de su madre, (decía Giotto)

Abriendo el obsequio, Tsuna empezó a llorar- Es, el conejito de peluche de aquella tienda; decía Tsuna acercándose a Giotto, y de sorpresa Tsuna lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas diciendo… -Gracias, Onii-san este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, usted me dio la fe para saber que mi madre estaba viva, diciendo esto, Giotto se puso igual feliz, cerrado los ojos igual abrazando a Tsuna diciendo…-Tsunayoshi, usted es quien hace mi vida más feliz

Los invitados charlaron con el invitado, la fiesta fue todo un éxito, pero como siempre, hay alguien que lo echa a perder.(en mis palabras, la caga)

-Oh! Un trozo de pastel de calabaza, Lambo-san puede comerlo?, decía el niño vaca estando hambriento de el duro trabajo

-Claro, pero no haga desastre como siempre, decía Yamamoto

-Jajajajajaja (reían todos)

-Que genial es tener amigos con quien compartir las alegrías no es así? decía Giotto sin voltear a ver a Tsuna

-Ah? Sí, decía Tsuna con una sonría en su rostro, -Onii-san…

-Que sucede? (volteando a ver a Tsuna)

-Yo…. te quiero mucho Onii-san, decía de forma tierna el chico

-Tsuna…(poniendo cabizbaja sin voltear, queda en silencio Giotto)

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ADELANTOS

Han muerto varias personas….. GIOTTO!

Yo…Lo siento…PROXIMO CAPITULO….Tentación…. Deja de fastidiar…

* * *

Por favor dejen sus amenazas de muerte en Review o

algun comentario para corregir, Recuerden, de los errores se aprende XD Es cierto, el pollo aun no sale!LUEGO...


	4. Chapter 4

No se si borrar los que he escrito para hacer uno solo, me da flojera darle en delete y poner en chapter, es mas facil diferentes aparte no se me ocurre nada mas... aun asi presionare mi cerebro y mi corazon para seguir...Ni el anime ni personajes son mios BUAAAAAA por eso la serie no presenta yaoi

* * *

Capítulo 4 Tentación

Giotto se alejaba de la sala, desconsolado por las palabras de aquel chico

- Yo…. te quiero mucho Onii-san; rebotaban las palabras en la mente del rubio

Sabiendo que podría hacerle daño, olvidándose del asunto, se encierra en su habitación…

En el salón del evento

-Donde estas? (dice Tsuna buscando entre las multitudes)

-Que sucede? (pregunta G. viendo la cara de preocupación del chico)

-Ah?, nada… es solo que... (Nervioso contesta Tsuna)

G. ve que algo preocupa al chico, algo, aparte que de Giotto no estaba presente. Y entre los amigos…

-Chrome, bailemos, dice Hibari como si nada

-Queeeeeé?, gritaba Chrome con sorpresa

-Espera Hibari, si alguien va a bailar con ella voy a ser yo, (decía Mukuro insistiendo)

-Mukuro-sama…, (sonrojada decía Chrome)

Empezando Hibari y Mukuro a pelear por quien bailaría primero con la chica, Yamamoto y Gokudera se acercaron al solitario Tsuna.

-Hey Tsuna por que estas tan solo?, preguntaba Yamamoto desde lejos

-Juudaime, es peligroso que ande solo, hay un rumor que corre por los pasillos en las voces y oídos de los mayordomos y mucamas, muchos de ellos me han contado que cualquiera que ande solo, especialmente los que son más vulnerables, no digo que usted lo sea!, es solo que me preocupa , (decía gokudera serio)

-Que pasa con ellos? Y porque de repente el tema?, (decía Tsuna curioso)

-Dicen que cada diez años, antes de venir aquí, muchos mueren, los cadáveres al encontrarlos, al mirar al cuello, uno puede notar marcas de colmillos similares a los de un vampiro, (gokudera serio decía)- Y porque pensé que eso podría relajarlo; Gokudera decía nervioso

-(¿Cómo podría relajarme con eso?); se decía en la mente el castaño

-Gokudera, usted no creerá en esas cosas o sí, (decía Yamamoto riéndose del asunto)

-Por supuesto que sí friki del beisbol, (decía enojado Gokudera)

-Calma Gokudera-kun, (decía Tsuna nervioso)

Mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto seguían discutiendo, si es que podríamos llamarlo discutir, Tsuna fue en busca de Giotto. Tsuna pasando por cada pasillo, no se daba cuenta de que se alejaba más y más, al igual de que el corría gran peligro al buscar a Giotto, ya que... su yo vampiro se había liberado por la falta de sangre, este último igual buscaba a Tsuna, pero no para charlar…(O_o)

-Onii-san! Onii-san, donde estás!, (gritaba Tsuna esperando resultados)

-Onii, ugh (Tsuna se choca contra alguien), ah, Onii-san, al fin te encuentro…eh?; decía el chico

Tsuna se da cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Giotto al subir la mirada para ver su rostro, sus ojos ya no eran del color azul cielo brillante que tanto gustaba de ver, ahora estaban de un color rojo brillante carmesí pero ahora no con un rostro amable y cálido, sino con una fría que ponía nervioso a cualquiera que lo viera. El peligro se sentía en el aire, Tsuna sabía que era peligroso estar con él, pero ya era tarde, Giotto lo había llevado del brazo bruscamente hacia una habitación lejos de todos, estaba solo. Giotto empuja a Tsuna en un sofá (y que sofá, era genial), sentándose él alado, acercándose a su cuello lentamente, Tsuna mirando la boca de Giotto al abrirse observo unos colmillos como para morirse y recordó las palabras de Gokudera, "al mirar al cuello, uno puede nota marcas de colmillos similares a los de un vampiro". Tsuna se empieza a asustar.

-Hiiiiiii!, Onii-san no lo hagas!, (gritaba Tsuna desesperado)

Giotto no podía escucharlo, sus instintos no se lo permitían. Tsuna trataba de alejarlo, pero le era imposible ya que Giotto se habia encimado

-Noooo!, Gi-Gi-Giottooo!, (Tsuna empezando a llorar, esa fue la primera vez que Tsuna lo llamaba por su nombre)

-Huh? (volviendo a la normalidad, Giotto se separaba de Tsuna lentamente),que-que estaba haciendo? (se preguntaba)

-O-onii-san… (Decía Tsuna secando sus lágrimas)

-Yo..Yo lo lamento..Tsunayoshi, casi le hago daño (decía Giotto lamentándose), ya no puedo controlarlo, necesito…necesito…

-Sangre…no es así?, para eso fue que me trajo aquí, cierto? (decía Tsuna con una voz triste mirando al suelo)

-Tsuna…. no-no es eso, (ya no puedo ocultárselo más);decía en su mente,- Usted… tiene una sangre muy especial, yo, yo había desaparecido hace 400 años, yo tenía una amada, que al igual que usted tenía una sangre a la cual ningún vampiro podía resistirse, ni siquiera yo, pero, ella creía en que algún día los vampiros y humanos podríamos convivir, y desgraciadamente termine enamorándome de ella, lo que causo la ira del pueblo al llegar su muerte, hay una leyenda que dice, que el alma de ella encarnara en la séptima generación, osea usted, y al parecer fue cierta(enseñándole una foto de la chica, quien la verdad tenía gran similitud con el chico). No lo traje aquí para arrebatarle la vida como otras familias lo harían, vine aquí para protegerle y enseñarle a controlar sus instintos en caso de que pierda el control y volverlo más fuerte para futuras batallas y para….. (Decía Giotto mirándolo)

-Eso no me suena muy bonito que digamos, pero entonces, yo igual necesitaría beber la sangre de otros para sobrevivir (decía Tsuna desconsolado)- Que era la otra cosa? ;preguntaba el chico con curiosidad

-Aun no, no hasta que se libere su yo vampiro, y hasta que ese día llegue, yo estaré a su lado apoyándolo (decía Giotto poniendo su mano junto con la de Tsuna con una sonrisa muy acogedora)-Lo otro, etto, (no puedo decirle que tendrá que convertirse en mi amante O_o);decía en su mente- Eso no es importante, lo que importa ahora es usted; decía Giotto tratando de esconder lo otro

-Ese día será pronto no? Beber sangre…(decía Tsuna con una sonrisa un poco triste)-Me asusta….

-Tal vez, pero ahora hay que disfrutar de los últimos momentos.. No cree?(decía Giotto seguido de darle un beso a su Tsuna en la frente kyaaaa!)

-Sí, (dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un poco ruborizado)

Volviendo a la sala de baile

-¿Dónde estaban? (preguntaba Asari-san viendo que entraban Tsuna y Giotto)

-El niño vaquita está haciendo un gran desastre que provoco la ira de Alaudi!(dice Lampo desesperado)

-Y al parecer Daemon y Knuckle tratan de tranquilizarlo sin obtener buenos resultados (dice G.)

-Onii-san mira! (dice Tsuna señalando a Daemon, Knuckle y Alaudi)

Alaudi quien había sido detenido por Knuckle y Daemon quería lastimar a Lambo quien se había comido el ultimo panqué de moras. Giotto va hacia la escena junto a los demás

-Lambo! Deje de comerse todos los dulces! (Decía I-pin enojada)

-Nunca! Lambo-san tiene hambre! (decía el niño vaquita arrasándose todo lo dulce que viera)

-Deja de fastidiar, estúpida vaca! (decía Gokudera dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre niño)

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Estupidera ha golpeado a Lambo-san (decía Lambo llorando)

-Bastardo… (Gruñía Gokudera)

-Gokudera-kun, no tenía que ser tan brusco (decía Tsuna abrazando a Lambo para que dejara de llorar)

-Es cierto, Lambo es solo un niño (Yamamoto igual insistía)

-Pero…(mirando los ojos de Tsuna que no parecían estar muy felices)…Tch…Lo siento estúpida vaca (decía Gokudera no muy feliz)

-Aah!, no quedo ni un postre (decía Giotto sorprendido)

Mientras ellos reían, Mukuro y Hibari aun seguían peleando de quien bailaría primero con Chrome.

-Aah… me pregunto cuándo dejaran de pelear,(decía Chrome aburrida, no es cierto, estaba feliz)

-Disculpe señorita, me concederñia esta pieza? (le preguntaba un chico muy apuesto que se había acercado ya que había notado que era la única chica sin pareja aparte de ser linda)

-Que!, (gritaron al mismo tiempo Hibari y Mukuro al ver como Chrome bailaría con otro)

-Me encantaría (La chica aceptaba con gusto dejando a los otros dos boquiabiertos y enojados)

-Me voy a ver si quedo algo de pastel, (decía Hibari como si nada hubiera pasado)

Todos disfrutaban de la diversión de esa noche, aunque eso está a punto de cambiar muy pronto

Giotto se acercaba a una ventana (Como la de los bailes, grandes)

-Este presentimiento, creo que, será mejor que Tsunayoshi disfrute estos días, porque los siguientes no le serán de felicidad TT _ TT, decía Giotto volteando a ver a Tsuna

ADELANTOS

-Llego halloween… VAMOS DE COMPRAS

-Dulce o truco…

-Hay cosas, que ni yo puedo explicar…

PROXIMO CAP… Oscuridad

-Me das otro dulce….

* * *

Dios, quisiera estar en mi historia (emocionada)

Tsuna_Aja lo que digas

Gore-chan_Por favor, todos sabemos que te gusta ya sabes quien

Tsuna_No es cierto!(sonrojado)

Gore-chan_Mira ahy esta Giotto!

Tsuna_Donde? (emocionado)

Gore-chan_Conque no eh?

Tsuna_Ò^Ó...

Bueno el sig. sería mejor para halloween pero me valio XD Porfa dejen coments

PD: En mi historia Daemon enloquece por los panques de moras


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Hola! alfiiiiiiiin el cap 5, habian tantas cosas en que pensar que el cerebro se me nublaba asi que se dividira en 2 partes

Bueno, esto tendra mucho lemon de G27 (Spoiler: Tsuna usara un disfraz muy tentador para provocara a ya saben quien para hacerle "eso" en el sig cap)

Al parecer este sera hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo que he escrito

* * *

CAP 5 Sin control

Había escándalo en la sala de estar, ya había pasado casi 2 semanas después del cumpleaños de Tsuna, venia otro evento el cual a todos, y con todos me refiero a todos emocionaba ya que había llegado el 31 de octubre, eso significaba, exacto, Noche de Brujas, y como Tsuna y los demás vivían en una mansión que manera más divertida sería convertirla en una casona (casa poseída o embrujada), era mucho trabajo pero todos daría su mejor esfuerzo entonces…

-Llego Halloween!, Lambo san quiere dulces! ; decía el pequeño niño vaca con emoción

-Lambo, aun faltan 9 hrs antes de que comience la fiesta!, aparte a quien se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una casona?;decía el castaño confundido

-Pensé que sería divertido hacer una fiesta de Halloween con una casona…; decía Giotto (ó _ ò) ← con una cara tierna

-No me extraña de Onii-san; decía Tsuna mirando a ver a otra parte (.- _.-)U

-Siempre con tus ideas locas; dice G. prendiendo un cigarrillo (se lo robo a gokudera)

-No eras tú el ilusionado con asustar a los demás?; dice Asari provocando que G. se trague sus palabras

-Ah!..No es verdad!, no era para asustar a Tsunayoshi para que corriera a los brazos de Giotto! Ah!…..; callo G.

-Qué?; sorprendido grita el castaño

-(risitas de los demás excepto de Giotto, Tsuna y G.)

-N-no es nada; le replicaba Giotto a Tsuna para que no pensara mal -Y ustedes dejen de reír; dice Giotto dirigiéndose a los que se reían provocando miedo.

-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos (replicaban todos)

-Por qué no van a el centro comercial, hay podríamos comprar los materiales de decorado y de paso los disfraces; decía Chrome

-Es cierto, sería raro que siendo los anfitriones fuéramos lo únicos sin llevar uno puesto; decía Yamamoto con un foquito prendido

- Kufufu, no creo que Kyouya necesita disfraz, con su rostro asustaría a cualquiera de los invitados; dice Mukuro provocando la ira de Hibari

-(Mirada penetrante) Me lo dice una piña que habla; dice Hibari cruzando los brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-Yo me quedare aquí con I-pin y Lambo para hacer la merienda para los invitados, aparte que tan difícil es hacer suficiente comida para... 1360 INVITADOS!...(grita Chrome por haber visto el número de invitados de la lista_pobre Chrome)

-Yo me quedare para ayudar a Chrome-chan; decía Tsuna apoyando a su amiga

-Tsuna... pero tú tienes que ir a comprar tu disfraz; decía Chrome conmovida mirando al piso

-No importa, Onii-san sabrá cual podre usar, aparte, tu igual necesitas uno; le respondía el castaño

-De eso yo me encargo!; decía Daemon entrando a la sala (PD: estaba comiendo panques de moras ¿Cómo lo sé? Tras bastidores se moría de hambre y tuve que darle uno de los míos)

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes mi talla; decía Chrome al hombre de cabellos azules similar a Mukuro

-Tú me lo diste cuando quisiste que unas amigas tuyas…; decía D. Spade (cruel) siendo interrumpido por Chrome

-No lo digas! Está bien, solo no me compres algo ridículo; reprochaba Chrome provocando que Daemon diera una risita que la hiciera ruborizar (ò/_/ó)

-Entonces yo elegiré el disfraz de mi Tsuna, Mmm…que tal si…? ; decía Giotto siendo interrumpido por el castaño (CINE MENTAL: Un Tsuna con un disfraz de maid, otro con uno de rabbitgirl, otro con un disfraz de colegiala y otro, ya se imaginaran)

-Ni lo pienses!; Exclamaba Tsuna

-Bueno ya vámonos; decía G. -regresaremos una hora antes, mientras tanto, ya saben el resto; decía G. dirigiendo las palabras acabadas de decir hacia Chrome, Tsuna y los niños

Todos (exceptuando a Chrome, Tsuna, I-pin y Lambo) salían de la gran mansión como si fueran estampida, tomando una limosina que los llevaría a las mejores tiendas de Noches de Brujas, donde comprarían los disfraces y adornos (PD: Tenían en la mansión adornos pero no eran suficiente para cubrirla toda).

-Bien, esta es la primera parada; decía el chofer

-Muy bien quien comprara los adornos?; preguntaba Lampo quien no solo por disfraz suyo los acompañaba sino también por el de Lambo

-Nosotros lo haremos; decía con entusiasmo Asari refiriéndose a G. y a el mismo; -Gokudera, Yamamoto, les confiamos nuestros disfrazes; les decía asomandose por la ventanilla del la limo (que envidia)

-Ok, pero de cuales?; preguntaba Yamamoto

-El punto es que de miedo no?; decía G.

-Entendido; contesto rapidamnete Gokudera cerrando la ventana

La limo se hiba alejando -Muy bien, entremos; dijo Asari con entusiasmo; Mientras, los demas se dirigian hacia una segunda parada inesperada.

-Bien, yo me bajo aqui; decía Giotto

-Pero, no tiene que comprar un disfraz no solo para usted sino igual para Tsunayoshi?; preguntaba Mukuro viendo como Giotto salía de la limo

-Tengo una idea de que podría usar, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa; decía Giotto causando preocupación a los demas

-No se que planeas comprar, pero de seguro sera algo que causara el enojo del chico; decía Daemon;-En fin, ahora lo que mas me preocupa es que disfraz comprarle a ella

Cierra la ventanilla de la limo, alejandose Giotto empieza a caminar entrando a una plaza de dizfraces

-Hola de nuevo, Giotto; lo saluda un viejito dueño del lugar, como espreando la llegao del rubio

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, y bien, ya esta listo mi pedido de Halloween?; preguntaba Giotto

-Aqui esta, debo admitirlo, mis diseñadores mas talentosos se sorpendieron de lo elegante y sombrio que puediera ser el diseño de tu traje, pero... por que el diseño del otro, acaso es para alguna familiar tuya ?(se refiere a una chica de promedio 13 años, tomando en cuenta cuanto mide Tsuna)

-Podriamos decir que es para alguien a quien deseo; decía Giotto frivolamente mirando uno de los dizfraces envuelto en un cubretrajes oscuro

Saliendo, Giotto se despide del viejito, dirigiendose al centro comercial a donde los demas se habian ido. Llegando y entrando, su brazo choca contra el de otra persona (si le podemos llamar asi), sin saber que era igual una bestia devora almas, solo que esta especie era de las mas vulgares que pudieran existir

-Mmm, que podría usar;se preguntaba Daemon observando a unas chicas de casi la misma edad promedio de Chrome quienes no se decidian entre un minivestido rosado de bruja u otro igual solo que en morado

-Disculpe señor, desea algo?; preguntaba una de las asistentes de compras

-Me preguntaba, que podría usar una chica de 14 para una fiesta de Halloween?; le preguntaba amablemente Daemon luego con una cara de WTF por las palabras que la mujer pronuncia a continuacion

-Acaso es para su hija?; preguntaba la señora sin saber lo que podria causar tales palabras a la fragil mente de el pobre Spade

_Acaso es para su hija, _resonaban estas palabras en su cabeza, acaso acababan de llamar viejo a Daemon? eso rapidamnete le dejo de importar al observar el vestido que la anterior asistente le había mostrado, era un minivestido color indigo con un toque de morado con las mangas rasgadas y un liston negro recorriendo el medio del vestido siendo amarrado por detras (imaginenselo a gusto propio), junto con un sombrero de bruja muy mono que igual era morado con un liston negro y unas botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, pronto Daemon vio la sonrisa de Chrome muy cerca hasta que...

-Ya regreseeeeeeeeee!; gritaba Giotto entrando triunfante

-Lo compro; decía Daemon ignirando la supermegaarchiultrahiper entrada

Todos recien salian del aquel lugar para entrar a la limo uno podía verlos con enormes bolsas de compras en los brazos cubirendolos casi por completo. Ya dentro de la limo se dirigieron donde Asari y G. los esperaban con los que serían las decoraciones para la fiesta. Llegando a casa ya habia atardecido, Tsuna, Chrome, Lambo e I-pin estaban tirados en el suelo de la cocina, estaban exhaustos de tanto cocinar, lo bueno es que ya habian terminado, entonces Tsuna y los demas despiertan escuchando como la puerta se habria

-YA REGRESAMOS, CON DIZFRAZ Y TODO!-gritaba ryohei quien se habia quedado dormido de ida y vuelta;Giotto mientras subia las escaleras para ducharse y cambiarse (y escapar de los deberes)

-Bienvenidos!-decía un tsuna todo polvoriento de harina seguida de Chrome y los niños

-Oh estan todos sucios! aunque hicieron un buen trabajo haciendo los postres, vayan a darse una baño y tomense un descanso;decía G.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de decorar lo que queda de la casa (PD:como dije habian adornos y ya habian adornado como la mitad de toda la mansión); decía Alaudi, quien aparecio de sorpresa sin importarle a nadie

-Antes de adornar, tengan sus dizfraces, para no perder el tiempo ponganselos despues de haberse duchado; decía Daemon dandole el dizfraz respectivo de los chicos; Tsuna volteba a todos lados buscnado a alguien

-Juudaime, sucede algo?; preguntaba Gokudera preocupado

-Ah, no es nada, por cierto adonde se fue Onii-chan; pregunto el castaño

-Al parecer subio para darse un baño y cambiarse y de paso dejarle su disfraz en su habitacion, aunque dudo en que venga a ayudarnos con el decorado jajaja;´decía Asari acompañado de una risa (sus tipicas risas relajadas)

-Oh entiendo, bueno, sera mejor que nos demos prisa, los invitados no tardan en llegar; decía -Es lindo tener estas fiestas de vez en cuando; fue lo que penso Tsuna

En su habitacion, Tsuna entra a al baño para tomar una fresca ducha y al salir encuentra en su cama un cubretrajes donde seguramente dentro se encontraria su disfraz con una nota que decía:

_Porfavor, no dude en usarlo (no hay eleccion)_

_ Con amor:Tu Onii-chan _

_PD: Cuando lo vi por primera vez pense en como se vería en ti_

Tsuna tragando saliva, agarro el valor para bajar el cierre del cubretrajes, sabiendo el gusto que tenia su Onii-chan por verlo en prendas que lo hacian sentir incomodo, si esas, las prendas a las que los chicos llaman PFPMDM (Prendas Femeninas Para Mostrar De Mas) o así le llamo yo. Bajando lentamente el cierre cerrando sus ojos al llegar hasta el final los empieza abrir lentamente y poniendo una cara de espanto por aquel difraz grita:

-Enserio planea hacerme usar esto! Definitivamente no lo usare, es demasiado, demasiado lindo!; grito es castaño con un azul que cubria su rostro -Pero, dijo que no dudara, en serio estre bien usando esto?;se pregunto -No importa, no tengo nada mas que usar, ademas, no es feo; se decía sosteniendo aquel disfraz sin saber que alguien lo escuchaba del otro lado

-Sabia que no dudaría; murmuro aquel que estaba escuchando-Ngh!; cae al suelo, sin ser escuchado, estaba perdiendo el control de sus instintos -Debo controlarme... no puedo permitirme lastimarlo; dice empezando a tomar control de sus instintos desaparciendo de escena

* * *

Se preguntaran que estaba usando no? lo revelare en la sig. parte, solo les dire que se ve super violable (seran las consecuencias de lo que pasara a continuacion)

Porfaaaaaaaaa! dejen reviews! sin ustedes no soy nada!

Gracias por Leer!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que tenía que terminar el diseño del traje de Tsuna (las botas), habra mucha hemorragia nasal de parte de ustedes ya que habra lemon de mas

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ES MIO!**_

* * *

Muchas personas se encuentran en un gran salón de fiesta (y baile), adornado con las mas tétricas y sombrías decoraciones para la ocasión, las ventanas siendo golpeadas por el frío viento que le daban un toque más tenebroso, y un trono, en el que el anfitrión (Giotto) estaría sentado para dirigir unas palabras a los invitados, y después comenzar la fiesta con un baile, mas bien, un concurso donde lo que será calificado será, no el disfraz, sino la forma en que convine con la pareja.

-Hey Giotto, donde está el?; preguntaba G. al no ver rastro de Tsuna.

-Mmm, ha de estarse preparando aun, oh mira allá!; exclamaba el rubio señalando la gran entrada de la sala de baile donde se encontraban (que especifico)

Desde lo lejos, se podía ver que alguien entraba, parecía tímido, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que nuestro Tsuna, apenado por lo que levaba puesto (un suéter tipo gabardina de color crema oscuro que llegaba hasta la cintura en forma de ^ alargándose donde era la parte trasera hasta detrás de la rodilla formando una especie de cola de pingüino con una colita de conejo , de largas mangas donde ensanchaban mas al terminar en las manos solo dejando ver los dedos con una capucha las que parecía tener unas largas orejas de conejo caídas, dos ojos y una nariz de conejo y un mini sombrero de mago color oscuro con una cinta rosa fuerte sombrío, está a la vez (suéter) cubriendo lo que parecía ser una sudadera blanca y también unos mini shorts cortitos al estilo rin kagamine de los vocaloid medio ajustados sin que se marcara "ya saben que" con unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla con tacón bajo cuadrado amarrándose así las botas que eran de color café con un listón igual rosa sombrío brillante… es mucho) un traje de conejo, lo que lo hacía ver muy lindo al tal de sonrojarse solo con usarlo. Entrando lentamente siente que alguien lo jala desde unas de las mangas llevándolo hasta donde era a un lado de Giotto.

-Ah! Eso fue muy brusco!; decía el castaño haciendo pucheros lo que provocaba que Giotto riera y al mismo tiempo que el mismo se sonrojara (Tsuna).-Aparte, porque tenía que vestir de conejo

-Porque es adorable; decía el rubio como una forma de seducir al menor provocando un sonrojo total

-Pe-pero… tú tienes un traje que… ah! Ya no importa, iré por pastel; decía el chico enojado al observar lo que llevaba el mayor (Un traje sombrío con cola de pingüino, pantalones sombríos, zapatos negros y unos guates blancos, osea cool y sencillamente SOMBRÍO!), enojado sin darse cuenta que el mayor lo jalaba por detrás causando que callera de espaldas terminando en regazo y brazos de Giotto (quien seguía sentado) terminando sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Decía algo?; decía el mayor poniendo una sonrisa picara acercándose lentamente a los labios del menor-Ahora… (Silenciosamente)

-Gyaaaaa!; grita Tsuna respondiendo con un golpe a la cara del mayor (Uuuuuh eso dolerá hasta mañana); Ah! Y-yo lo siento, pero, no es que no quisiera, es solo que yo…; decía desconsolado con la vista al suelo

-Entiendo, entonces, tendré que esperar a que todos se vallan; decía Giotto como si nada

-No me refería a eso; murmura el menor –Me voy, hablaba enserio con lo del pastel no pude comer en todo el día.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, yo… tengo cosas que hacer antes de continuar con esta fiesta; dice mirando hacia las ventanas del techo, donde parecía haber una especie de silueta con forma de persona (EN EL TECHO) –Hey Alaudi, si tu el que esta ligando con el del traje de pájaro! (Se refiere a Hibari), podrías tu abrir paso a los pasillos para que la gente se entretenga con la "casa embrujada? Yo… tengo que terminar un trabajo; decía distraído volteando a ver de nuevo hacia las ventanas

-Ok, y ya deja esos juegos; decía molesto el peliblanco

-Está bien, entonces ¡suerte!; decía Giotto dirigiéndose hasta los pasillos

Mientras tanto, Tsuna al llegar a los bocadillos, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, sentía como si se estuviera quemando, le dolía, se fue corriendo hasta subir las escaleras, camino para encerrarse a su habitación, al llegar…

-Mi cuerpo… yo… siento que… quiero sangre…No, no es posible… yo aun… no puedo; Ya era tarde, sus ojos se habían puesto de un rojo carmesí brillante, entre sus dientes se distinguían unos colmillos, se paro dirigiéndose a los pasillos, el estaba sediento, caminando como vago pasando por todos ellos.

Giotto subía a las escaleras, estaba buscando algo, hasta que lo vio, una silueta de una persona, no, no podía, esa ya no era un ser humano, era el hombre de la otra vez, la bestia salió corriendo, Giotto lo perseguía, pero lo perdió, el otro al parecer fue más rápido, si no lo detenía podría dañar a Tsuna, el lo sabía, hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador, fue corriendo hasta llegar de donde provenía ese grito de susto y dolor, al ver la escena quedo impactado y un poco asustado.

-Tsuna…tu…; decía el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse sin obtener resultados, la escena era traumatizante, aquella bestia que estaba persiguiendo, ahora su cuello se encontraba en los colmillos del nombrado, siendo succionada hasta la última gota, el deseo de Tsuna por beber ese liquido rojo ya había despertado

-Necesito…mas…yo…; decía el castaño dejando a su víctima a un lado

Giotto sabía que la única forma de volverlo a la normalidad era darle de su sangre, entonces llevándose al menor en brazos, se dirigía hacia una habitación donde nadie pudiera verlos, sentándose en una gran cama que se encontraba por ahí, se quita el traje (solo el saco), desabrochándose los botones de la camisa dejando su cuello al descubierto, apoyando la cabeza del menor a su hombro para que se acercara. Pero… una parte de la conciencia el menor seguía en pie.

-Onii…chan; decía el castaño volteando a ver el rostro preocupado de Giotto

-No importa, esto… debía pasar tarde o temprano, ahora ya no importa; decía Giotto apoyándose a la pared sentado abrazando la cadera del menor, sintiendo como sus colmillos empezaban a beber la sangre que tanto anhelaban-Ngh!; gemía por el dolor, el dolor que sentía por estar en la más profunda Oscuridad, lo único que ahora le hacía no sentir miedo, era Tsuna.

El menor se separaba del rubio, sus ojos volvían al color miel que antes tenía, de su boca, salía un hilillo de sangre

-Onii-san, yo, yo…; decía asustado dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, hasta que Giotto pasa su mano limpiando el hilillo de sangre que quedaba en la boca de Tsuna, que a continuación lamio (la mano), entonces, el menor empezó a derramar lagrimas, estaba asustado, asustado de lo que había hecho, Giotto lo abraza

-Yo, ya no puedo contenerme más…; decía el rubio empujando al chico cayendo acostado en la cama donde estaban

-Onii-san…que-que va a hacerme; decía Tsuna con un tono inocente y provocativo

El mayor empezaba a bajar el cierre del menor (suéter) alzando lo que era la sudadera, pellizcándolo, empezando a besar el cuello, bajando a llegar al torso.

-O-O-nii-san…ah…no…para; el chico gemía, estaba completamente rojo, sentía un dolor en su pecho que lo hacía temblar, ya no era por la sangre, era el placer de que Giotto lo tocara

-Esto, esto algo que, menos que el deseo sangre, puedo contener, ahora mismo, eres mío y de nadie más, no permitiré que te alejen de mi; empezando a meter sus manos dentro del mini (mini) short llegando a sus partes intimas- Te amo…Tsunayoshi

-Ah?; reacciona el castaño ante las palabras del mayor –Onii-san…hmp; Tsuna antes de terminar fue detenido por los labios de Giotto, un beso, al cual el chico respondió con más pasión, cosa que el mayor no dudo en aprovechar, con su lengua empezando a explorar por completo la boca de Tsuna, este ultimo despedía unos gemidos, que por supuesto, eran adorables, al menos para Giotto, entonces, Tsuna empieza a derramar lagrimas, no de placer, sino de dolor

-Duele…duele…Onii-san PARA!; decía el Castaño agitado por el dolor que sentía al momento en que Giotto metió un de sus dedos, luego fueron dos -Noooo, duele…duele; replicaba entre lagrimas

-Tranquilo, pronto no sentirás más dolor; decía Giotto al punto de que ahora, en vez de dedos, empezó a penetrar lentamente, Tsuna sentía que el dolor aumentaba

-Ah!...O…Onii…Onii-sa…ah; el castaño se dio cuenta de que, el dolor se había ido, ahora ya sentía placer, pero, sus energías acabaron, había quedado profundamente dormido, alado de su querido Giotto, lo último que pudo decir con las fuerzas que le quedaron fue:

Onii-san, Daisuki…; dijo Tsuna antes de dormir profundamente

Giotto sonrió al escuchar estas palabras, acariciando los cabellos de Tsuna dándole un beso para finalizar, los dos quedaron dormidos envueltos por una suave y cálida manta blanca (Hacia frio)…Mientras tanto…

-No los encuentro; decía Chrome tratando de encontrar a la pareja de enamorados (G27)

-Tampoco por aquí; respondía Asari

-Oigan, miren esto; decía Lampo, que al parecer encontró a los que buscaban, durmiendo, uno abrazado del otro, juntos, osa que causo un Aaaaah DE TERNURA! De los demás, cosa que despertó a Giotto

-Ustedes, largo; decía el rubio con un tono frío dándose cuenta los demás que si no se alejaban iban a morir.-Que bien, no despertó; y siguieron durmiendo hasta en la mañana.

Ya de mañana, todos comenzaban a desayunar, juntos como de costumbre, pero, algo lucía diferente, Tsuna seguía sonrojado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, Giotto no parecía afectado, solo se mantenía sonriendo.

-Eh, etto, Onii-san, sobre lo de anoche; decía el castaño siendo interrumpido

(Todos seguían comiendo porque sabían que si se metían al tema morirían)

-Tranquilo, es mi culpa, me deje llevar, aunque, me gustaría que dijeras eso de nuevo ; decía Giotto lanzándole una gran sonrisa a Tsuna confundiéndolo

-Ah, que cos…

FLASHBACK

_"Onii-san, Daisuki…"_

Fin del flash

-Ah! no se a que te refieres; decía el chico insistiendo dando una risa nerviosa luego tratando de escapar

-Vamos solo una vez ; decía el rubio impidiendo que escapara Tsuna

-Noooo! Su-suéltame!; replico el castaño

-Vamos dilo, así, Onii-san **DA-I-SU-KI**; insistía el mayor provocando que todos quedaran en shock

-(SONROJO)No, no volveré a decirlo; no quería (que tímido)

-Eso, es algo lindo sabes, tener a alguien a quien amar…; decía Chrome con una voz llorosa

-Chrome…; Mukuro mencionó

-Ah? Lo siento me perdí en la computadora leyendo los fics Yaoi; decía Chrome con una sonrisa

-Chrome, tu apoyas eso?; pregunto Tsuna algo nervioso

-Es lo más lindo, ah, hay uno donde un chico se enamora de un chico que resulta ser un pariente lejano pero es imposible porque los dos son vampiros y…blablablá; Chrome no paraba de hablar.

-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!; grito Tsuna con una cascada de lagrimas (forma comedia)

Fin del capitulo

PROX. CAP. Verdad confirmada

Nieve…!

Mery kurisumasu!

Neee Giotto, yo te….

* * *

Que les parecío? el sg, creo que el final les gustara (por cierto, cada cap muestra cada fiesta internacional del año, incluyendo el cumple de Giotto-sama! Tsuna entregate XD!

tsuna_no me dio gracia

gore-chan_ami si ^^

tsuna_ ...

Bueno, porfa dejen reviews, si quieren que haga otro fic aparte de este solo avisen, o de un capi para ustedes, preguntas lo que sea solo dejen porfavooooooor!

Por cierto, afuera habia un fuerte viento, que helaba, si se preguntan como subrevivio Tsuna con esos shortsitos digamos que el calor de Giotto lo resolvio

Tsuna_me estaba mueriendo de frio

Gore-chan_ si? no importas

Tsuna_OYE!

Gore-chan_es broma cariño (abrazo), tu sabes que estoy jugando, tranquis estaras bien

Tsuna_espero

BYE BEE!


	7. Chapter 6

Ola, aquí rapidito con este cap., pero por colmo, me fui a buscar imágenes, y vi una de, parecía un juego de reborn y cuando di clic, KYAAAAA, ERA UN JUEGO PARA PLAYSTATION (o como se escriba) de KHR y lo mejor era BL (BOY LOVE XD USTEDES YA SABEN QUE) donde tú puedes interactuar como Tsuna y conocer a los de la familia del primero y lo mejor, es que ellos dos tendrán un romance, el final estuvo triste TT_TT con Tsuna diciendo, no, no puedo, no podemos, lo siento. Y luego un fin, pero me descargue uno igual Boylove de KHR aunque los dos primeros intentos tuve un final malo (Me mataron, no es mi culpa, estaba en japonés, es decir, mate a Tsuna XD)Y BLABLABLA el anime no es mio, es de la genialisiosa Akira Amano, y si, este es un universo alterno, si hay mafia, pero Giotto sta vivo y es un vampiro amante de las tunas XD

* * *

Cap. 7 "Verdad confirmada"

Ya era invierno entonces, desde las ventanas uno puede apreciar como un jardín que era de un verde natural, había sido cubierto de un manto blanco brillante, era hermoso, al igual que el día de hoy, era 24 de diciembre, si, un día antes de la mañana de navidad, el tiempo se había ido muy rápido, incluso después de que Giotto le hubiera hecho "eso" a Tsuna .Este último, junto con todos los guardianes (primero y decima), se encontraban en la biblioteca (I-pin no, ella regreso con su maestro Fon quien era un padre para ella desde la muerte de sus verdaderos padres), otra vez, con otro evento, como todos los años, ellos hacían una fiesta de intercambio de regalos para celebrar la noche buena, mediante el típico juego del papelito, así quedo el orden

Tsuna =Giotto Giotto =Tsuna G.=Gokudera Gokudera=G. Asari=Yamamoto Yamamoto=Asari

Alaudi=Hibari Hibari=Alaudi Daemon= Mukuro Mukuro=Chrome Chrome=Daemon Lampo=Lambo

Lambo=Lampo Lampo=Lambo Ryohei=Knuckle Knuckle=Ryohei (Que curioso ^^U)

-Porque soy yo quien terminara regalándole algo a "eso"?(señalando cruelmente a Giotto, decía el castaño furioso, al parecer no podía olvidar lo de aquella vez, había pasado ya más de un mes desde entonces)

-¡Eres cruel! (Respondió el rubio) –Al parecer no has podido olvidar "aquello" ¿No es así? (acercándose a su uke) -No necesito que me compres un regalo, en cambio, podrías… (Sosteniendo el mentón de Tsuna) -Aceptar ser mío (Esto, provoco el sonrojo automático del chico quedando completamente rojo separándose con rapidez de ese agarre)

-(Su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal) -Pe-pero, está nevando demasiado fuerte como para poder salir a comprar los regalos (Tartamudeaba el chico, no solo por estar avergonzado, si no por el frio)

-Tiene razón, no ha dejado de nevar desde hace una semana (decía Knuckle; era cierto, no paraba de hacer tanto frío desde hace mucho)

-Pero… ¡No podremos hacer el intercambio! (Exclamaba Chrome desesperada)

-Tendremos que buscar otra forma de celebrar, aparte, que mejor regalo que estar con los amigos (Dijo Asari, provocando que todos dieran una sonrisa, incluso Hibari y Alaudi, por lo menos, el frío no podría separarlos)

-Entonces… (Pensando) –Esta vez me toca a mí preparar la cena (decía Lampo, quien era el mejor preparando las cenas navideñas_ Gore-chan: PAVOOO!)

-Y-yo le ayudo Lampo-san (decía Chrome insistiendo)

-Lambo-san igual quiere ayudar (decía el pequeño niño vaca entusiasmado)

-Y otra vez a decorar jajajaja (reia ansioso el extrañamente feliz Yamamoto)

-No me causa gracia alguna, ¡baka! (refunfuñaba gokudera, cofcofflojocofcof)

-Gokudera-kun, calma, no vamos a adornar toda la mansión si es lo que piensas (decía Tsuna tratando de calmar al peli plateado)

-Solo la sala de estar será adornara, ya que, es muy probable que al oscurecer se vaya la energía debido a la tormenta (Decía Giotto un poco serio)-Además… habrá mucho frio, será mejor dormir todos juntos, por lo menos hasta que pase la tormenta

Dichas las anteriores palabras hicieron que Tsuna se ruborizara, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de tanto latir, estaba temblando, estaba confundido, confundido respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Y-yo… ahora vuelvo (decía el castaño saliendo de aquella habitación, buscando un lugar donde no pudieran verlo, pero, Giotto fue el único que pudo a alcanzar a ver, que Tsuna al salir de aquella sala, estaba llorando)

Tsuna corría, atravesando los pasillos, hasta que ya no pudo mas, sentado en el suelo, se cubría su rostro con las dos manos tratando de no dejar caer ni una lágrima (cosa que no pareció funcionar) –Estos sentimientos… esta sensación… yo…yo…enserio me gusta…yo…lo amo- Escucha unos pasos acercarse, tratando de secarse las lagrimas rápidamente, se sorprende que la persona que lo había encontrado, era nada más que su amado Onii-chan

-Tsuna (Giotto menciona, después de observar los ojos hinchados del menor por tanto sollozo)-Estas… (Siendo interrumpido)

-Lo siento…Onii-san yo…yo (sinedo interrumpido por un abrazo)

-Tsunayoshi, no llores, me duele verte así (le susurraba el rubio al menor)

.Yo…yo… (Lastimosamente)-realmente…lo amo…Onii-san...mucho...mucho (Decía el castaño rompiendo a llorar, con un ligero sonrojo)

Mientras tanto, los demás se encontraban en la sala donde celebrarían la noche buena todos juntos, como una familia, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Mukuro(?) adornaban el árbol de navidad, los demás se traían uno que otro manto y almohadas para alejar el frío, ya que, esta todos dormirian juntos, como una fiesta de piyamas, y los que restaban traian leña para prender la chimenea, dando a liberar una llama de fuego y Giotto olvian con los demas.

-Con este frío, que estoy diciendo? Nos vamos a congelar! (decía desesperado G.)

-No seas dramatico!(decía Asari para calmar a su amigo pelirojo)

-Yo no soy dramatico, yo solo... (no pudiendo terminar siendo abrazado por un cálido abrazo)

-Y ahora?, a menos que necesite algo mas... (le insinuaba Asari al pelirojo quien hasta la cara oja tenía)

-QUE HACES BAKA! (decia un sonrojado G.)

-Jajaja, solo trataba he hacerte entrar en calor (decía entre risas el moreno)

-Oigan ustedes (decía Alaudi cabreado)-Callense, necesito mi sueño de belleza (decía mientras yo reía jajaja)

-Hbari, Hibari (se escuchaba el cantar de un ave)

-Que es esa cosa? (se preguntaba Gokudera viendo entrar a Hibari, quien traía en manos, una peuqeña ave color amarillo)

-Es Hibird, algun problema herbívoro? (decía Hibari con una cara de "te voy a matar ")

-Hey, y esa ave? (decía Giotto que reian llegaba agarrado de la mano con Tsuna quien parecía estar un poco mejor)

-Aaaah, kawaii! (decía Chrome, apenas entrando a la habitacion, al ver a la pequeña avecilla, y ella, toda cubierta de harina)

-Ya terminaron? (preguntaba Tsuna)

-Si, y justo a tiempo, miren (decía la pelimorado señalando a la ventana, que mostraba el cielo oscurecido, pero nublado, y con una gran tormenta de nieve)

-Que!, como es posible! Si apenas eran las 1pm! (exclamaba uno de los peliplateados, si ese, el novio de Yamamoto xP)

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar un baño, mientras, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, estan hechos un asco, y de paso, ponganse algo calientito (decía el burro-piña hablando de orejas)

Ya todos arrglados para la ocasión, empezaron la fiesta, degustando de un sabroso pastel que Lampo y Chrome habian preparado, junto con el pavo y todo lo demas (osea, lomo, bebida, ensalada, frutas etc...). Otros contaban chistes para pasar el rato, extrañamente tambien contaban historias de miedo, Tsuna estaba muriendose del miedo, y Giotto gozando ya que Tsuna no lo soltaba (estaban abrazados).Ya terminando la celebración decidiron caer en los brazo de morfeo (dormir -o- zzz)

-Creo, que es hora de dormir (decía Giotto adormilado, ya que todos los demas estaban casi dormidos, excepto el y otra personita)

-Espera!, antes de dormir... quiero darte un regalo (decía el castaño Tsuna , el unico creo, sonrojado y mirando a otro lado)

-A que te refiem...(las palabras del rubio habian sido detenidas por un calido y tierno de beso de parte del castaño)

-BUENAS NOCHES (exclamo el castaño acostandose y cubriendose con un manto, sin que el rubio de diera cuanta, sonrió)

Sorprendido, el rubio sonio, estaba feliz, sus sentimientos correspondian, acostandose para alfin dormir, abrazo a chico, atrayendolo mas a su cuerpo, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del menor, cosa que le hizo reír, para alfin descansar, junto con su amado.

FIN DEL CAP.

ADELANTOS

-Es demasiado...

-Nooooo

PROX CAP. CALIDO

-Vamos, Tsunayoshi, te calnetare con mi cuerpo!

-Alejate!

* * *

Perdon!, me tarde lo se, pero es que me estresaba, me tuve que ir de viaje para ver a los abuelitos (y nisiquiera he ido a la playa)

weno, el prox, se los traigo en dos o tres dias, tal ves mañana u hoy, pero, solo le digo

de spoiler estan;

-torceduras

-chocolate caiente

-skies

-aguas termales

necesitan mas pistas? bueno, aya abajo ay un botoncito azul, si le dan clic y escriben cualquier cosilla, Giotto tendra mas aportunidad de tocar a Tsuna sin que este entre en forma hiper para golpearlo.( y tambien alfombras mas calidas)

Tuna-Oye, e-el capitulo nuevo, tendra lemonn ?

-Si, creo, talves

Gio-sama-Enserio?

-Nose coño! esperate!

Gio-sama-Buaaa, Tsunayoshi, abrazame, Gore-chan me amenaza con todo y machete!1

Tuna-O_Ó?


	8. Chapter 7

Aqui les traigo el cap, se que me tarde pero no se me ocurría casi nada, esto tiene algo de OC (Yo XD), esto sera un descanso para la pareja, la verdad no se por que le puse calido XD, igual tendra un extra de por que Tsuna le dice Onii-san en ves de Onii-chan XD estara gracioso (Giotto pedófilo), habra un poquito de lemmon (XD creo)

* * *

**Cálido (?) (Special Cap.)**

Una capa de color blanco, aun seguimos en invierno.

-Otra vez, a quien se le ocurrió esta idea de venir a esquiar (Decía nada más y nada menos que Tsuna)

-A mi no me mires (decía Giotto seguido por los demás diciendo que no tenían nada que ver)

-A mí (decía una chica de aspecto todo sombrío, más o menos causaba miedo que estaba casi alejada del grupo que había venido a esquiar)

-Por que la trajeron, es por su culpa que siempre salgo violado por esta cosa (Giotto)-(decía un enojado Tsunayoshi)

-Tranquilo, no vino para escribir, verdad Gore-chan?(le explicaba el rubio)

-Mas le vale (.-_.-)(decía entre murmullos el castaño)

-(Mirada tétrica) Que dijiste?-(preguntaba)

-N-NO! NADA! ajajajaja (risa entupidamente nerviosa)- Bueno, vamos a esquiar de una vez, creo que habrá una nevisca (decía el castaño mirando hacia las nubes)

El grupo se encaminada hacia la telesilla, al subir, los que se aburrían estuvieron platicando. Mientras uno temblaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Aaaah, es demasiado alto (decía Tsuna, al parecer estaba nervioso)

-Miedoso (decía Gore-chan sin demostrar ninguna expresión desde que llegó)

-De todos tenía que tocarme contigo (cara de arrepentimiento)-Por lo menos no tengo que soportar los gritos de Onii-san

Desde una cabaña donde los mayores, y con mayores, me refiero a Giotto y sus guardianes quienes descansaban mientras los demás se rompían los huesos esquiando

-Chuuu!, alguien habla de mi, OH será que mi niño piense en mi, esto es amor ;:D (Se decía a si mismo Giotto mientras tomaba chocolate caliente)

-Pedófilo (se escuchaba entre los murmullos de las maids del lugar)

Volviendo la montaña

-Bueno, aquí nos bajamos (Dijo la pelinegro que estaba empujándolo para tirar al castaño)

-EHHH? (Exclamaba Tsuna mientras caía, a su suerte al abrir los ojos se encontraba esquiando)- E-estoy esquiando! (Felizmente)

-Cuidado con el… (Tratando de advertir el resto que se encontraba alejado sin poder terminar ya que el castaño choco)- el árbol -_-

-itte itte! ah, no puedo.. pararme (decía con esfuerzos intentando levantarse el castaño para luego ser ayudado por gokudera y yamamoto, que linda pareja XD)

-Al parecer te torciste el tobillo :D (Decía entusiasmada yo)

-Lo dices como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo (decía el peliplateado)-En fin, tenemos que regresar, el frío esta aumentado

-Así o más herbívoro (decía Kyoya mientras Gore-chan asentía, apareció de la nada)

Ya de regreso, dentro de la cabaña donde se encontraban los demás, instantáneamente al cerrar la puerta empezó una gran tormenta, todos despues de quedar sorprendidos, Yamamoto y Gokudera dejaron a Tsuna en uno de lo sillones a un lado (para desgracia del castaño) de Giotto.

-Gyaaaaaa!, que le paso a mi Tsunayoshi? (Decia el rubio abrazando proctectoramente a su amado niño)

-Me asfixio...o (decía el castaño haciendo esfuerzo por respirar)

-Lo siento (inocentemente pidio el rubio)

-El clima esta empeorando, el frío no tardara en entrar (decía Mukuro, quien se había quedado junto con su hermana Nagi_Chrome_ en la cabaña, con la excusa de que era peligroso, cosa que resulto cierta)

-Si te refieres al adicto a morder esta en su habitacion durmiendo o planeando hacer algun fic con Gore-chan (decía Yamamoto quien parecía ser el mas feliz de la tierra)

En la habitacion de Kyoya se escucho un estornudo por dos

-Alguien habla de nolsotros (decía Gore-chan)

-Los mordere hasta la muerte, por supuesto no ahora que ponemos el lemmon XD (decía Hibari)

-Cierto, sigamos

Ya volviendo con el resto...

-Mee..eest-toy congelando (decía el castaño quien tiritaba de frío)

-Vamos Tsunayoshi! Te calentare con el calor de mi cuerpo! XD (decía el rubio aventandose al castaño resiviendo un empujon del menor)

-Alejate! (gritaba el castaño soltandose del agarre)

-Por que no mejor no tomamos un baño antes de que la tormenta empeore, algunas maids me hablaron de que hay unas aguas termales detras (decía Yamamoto)

-ANTES! ahora se lo que Giotto te ve Tsunayoshi, si... es que... eres muy violableeee ´:D (decía Daemon, quien causo miedo, creo qe rimo XD)

-Si, eso ya lo sabía -._-. (Decía el castaño sintiendo resentimiento al rubio)

-Bueno, vamos (decía Yamamoto seguio de un unisono de SI! de parte del resto junto con los facfictionados)

Tsuna como estaba lesionado tuvo que ir cargado al estilo princesa en brazos de Giotto causando que el castaño se ruborizara, al llegar al destino (aguas termales), Gore-chan se quedo pegada al muro donde se separaban las aguas con una laptop chateando (con Hibari del otro lado del muro) y escribiendo fics, mientras que Giotto estaba en un lugar privado, **SÓLO** con Tsuna, ya que le habia pedido a las maids que quería estar en un lugar mas tranquilo (excusas cof cof excusas).

- "Esto es muy incómodo" (penso el castaño) -No sería mejor estar con los demas

-No, seguramente estaran haciendo escándalo como siempre, ademas... hace tiempo que no estoy tiempo a solas contigo sin que alguien nos moleste (decío el rubio acercandose _de una manera normal_ a Tsuna)

-A que te refie...(sin terminar la oración, la cadera del castaño se encontraba rodeada por unos calídos brazos en forma de abrazo de parte del rubio) -Giotto,...que estas..? hugh (una mano curiosa tocando donde no debe)-que, que estas tocando? deten...!mgh! no.. hay no.. porfavor...no ene ste lugar (totalmente ruborizado por la accion del mayor)

-Tsunayoshi daisuki... (murmuraba el mayor al oido del castaño, con una voz seductora causando que el menor se sorprendiera emepzara a gemir tiernamente)-Ahora... por favor se mio (decía apoyando su cabeza detras del cullo del menor)

-"Giotto...", NOO! hugh! (gritaba el castaño sientiendo un dolo punsante en su cuello, afiiiin Giotto lo mordio)- _/_"puedo sentir como mi sangre es tomada por Giotto" (penso)

-Alfin, eres mio, mi "amante" (decía entre susurros el rubio)

-QUEEEE?, ESO ERA LO QUE ME OLCULTABAS? TANTO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE NO SALIO EN LA HISTORIA PARA NADA?(grito indignado el castaño)

-Esto es puro oro, buen material para los fics (se escuchaba desde la puerta, Gore-chan y Hibari los espiaban XD)

-Los hervívoros sirven de vez en cuando (decía el pelinegro)

-Son omnívoros (corregía)

-Cierto -_- (respondío Hibari)

-Q-que estaban haciendo con eso? (un celular y una camara fotográfica)- Y mas importante, desde cuanto estaban ahy? (pregunto un alterado y sonrojado Tsuna)

-Necesitabamos material (decía la unica mujer de ahy)

-Y ustedes son el mejor ejemplo para el BL aparte del beisbolista y el fanatico de explosivos (ya saben quien lo dice)

-suelta, suelta (dirigiendose a Giotto)- Pero... y los demas? digo, no hay suficientes habitaciones para todos (decía el castaño cambiando rapidamnete de tema)

-Nosotros dormiremos en la salita, solo para estar lejos de piña-kun, siempre intenta robarnos los fics "y para tener la chimenea solamente para nosotros" (decía Gore-chan)

-Estaremos toda la noche despiertos asi que no hay necesidad de utilizar la unica habitacion que quedaba, asi que ustedes (señalandolos) tendran que dormir juntos "como amantes :D" (Decía Hibari imaginandose cosas perv)

-Pe-pero...(pobre Tsuna)

-Muy bien, ya es tarde, hora de dormir ;D

-TT _ TT

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo con sus respectivas parejas (son libres de imaginar), mientras que Tsuna y su "Onii-san" apenas se preparaban para ir directamente a la "cama".

-aaah, Onii-san por favor sueltame (-. _-.)_(^w^) (pedía el castaño, que estaba rodeado por los brazos de Giotto ya en la cama)

-Tengo frío *_* (fue lo unico que respondio)

-Deja de bromea... (no pudiendo terminar al sentir que el mayor tiritaba de frío)-...Bueno, solo por esta noche (Para sorpresa del mayor, el castaño respondío al abrazo, y asi, se quedaron durmiendo abrazados, cada uno con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, parecían.. parecían angeles, y yo, debo resistirme el lloriqueo de la cancion kokoro de rin kagamine XD)

FIN

EXTRA: RECUERDOS

Tsuna se encontraba limpiando la biblioteca... pero por dame-Tsuna tiro algunos libros

-Uy, lo siento, eh?... un álbum de fotos (decía el castaño abriando el album donde venian unas fotos que habia tomado Hibari el fanatico desde niño del yaoi _XD_ de cuando Tsuna había llegado)-HA! esta fue la vez en que llegue

Flashback

_-Ola otra vez Tsunayoshi, soy Giotto, pero, usted puede llamarme Onii-chan (decía el Rubio)_

_-Onii..-san (no se le daba bien el ch XD)_

_-No, no no es ONII-CHAN (corregía causando que brotaran unas lagrímas del menor)-Ah, no porfavor no llores (cargando al menor)_

_-(Al ver la sonrisa de Giotto, fue suficiente para que el castaño dejara de llorar, y diera un tierna sonrisa provocando el sonrojo del mayor)-Onii-san se ve raro, parece un tomate (Que hetalisioso niño)_

Fin del flash

-Me pregunto cual hubiera sido la diferencia (se preguntaba mientras empezaba a recoger los libros, hasta que que uno de los libros, un diccionario abierto, en una pagina donde estaba el significado de "Onii-chan", asi que como cualquier curioso, lo leyo

_Onii-chan: Puede referirse a hermano mayor, o en algunoa casos amante_

-GIOOOOOTTOOOOO! (se escuchaba por toda el edificio)

* * *

XD y aqui termina, bueno, ya me estaba artando

El otro fic que planeba hacer es un 6927 que se basara en los pensamientos mas profundos de mukuro, sera shonen-ai, y se compondra por un solo cap,

Igual hare un HARU HARU DANGEROUS INTERVIEW donde entrevistaran a LOS GUARDIANES DE LA PRIMERA GENERACION ya que akira amano no se molesto en ponerlo en el anime.

Ustedes deciden cual de ellos pongo primero

Dejen reviews plis, y dejen preguntas que le harían a los guardianes si pueden plisssss!

POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJEN GORE-CHAN Y HIBARI PODRAN TOMAR MAS FOTOS DE G27


End file.
